To Kill a Brother
by Lord Stanley
Summary: [AU, Dark, One Shot] Naruto wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to return to Konoha. That wish changed when he fought Sasuke at The Valley of the End. A new dream was born for Naruto that day. A dream he fully intended to fulfill.


_**To Kill a Brother**_

-::-

_A Naruto Fan Fiction by Wild Thing8_

* * *

_How much more grievous are the consequences of anger than the causes of it._ - Marcus Aurelius

* * *

"You prevented me from hitting your heart at the last second," Sasuke mutters, staring at the place on my chest where his arm penetrated. "But that was pointless… I've impaled your right lung."

_The pain is unbearable. I can't breath. My vision is going black, and my head is spinning. No! I can't let Sasuke go to the snake bastard. I promised Sakura!_

Sasuke rips his arm from my chest, and it takes all of my will power to keep from crying out in pain.

_My best friend… How could he do this to me? How could he do this to Sakura…Kakashi…everyone back home? Does he not realize how much he has to lose by going to Orochimaru?_

"You cannot use your right arm," Sasuke tells me. He is holding me up in the air, supporting me with the arm that wasn't used to impale me. The arm that wasn't intended to kill me… "It is even difficult to breath," he continues, smirking at me, "You cannot make seals or use that jutsu."

He grabs my neck with his bloodied hand, and squeezes. It becomes even harder to breath.

Inside me, I can feel Kyuubi stirring. He grows irritated of the weakness of his jailor. I can hear him in my head…whispering to me about revenge and killing. The demon fox wants me to murder Sasuke. He wants me to mutilate him.

I fight these thoughts with every ounce of will that I have left, but I can't hold the Kyuubi off. His chakra is lacing through my chest, healing the gaping whole that Sasuke left there. Second by second, it is becoming slightly easier to breath. The pain becomes more bearable.

He is influencing me…

"It's finished…"

_I tried, Sasuke…_

Kyuubi has taken me over. Well…not literally. I still control my body, but my thoughts are not my own. I would never want to kill Sasuke. He's my best friend. Best friends don't kill each other.

_Do they?_

After all…Sasuke tried to kill me.

My hand grips Sasuke's wrist and pulls it from my neck. I shove him away from me, all the while feeling the power of the Nine Tails growing within me.

Kyuubi's chakra starts flowing around me as I gasp for breath. My hair and clothing whip around in the artificial wind that is created by the demonic chakra. My breath comes easier as I relent to the Kyuubi's strength.

_Such power…_

A roar escapes my lips as a surge of chakra is released through the seal on my stomach. My eyes turn crimson and my pupils turn to slits. Claws elongate from my fingers, at least two inches long. My face burns as the whisker marks that adorn it elongated and grow more pronounced. The already sharp canines that occupy my mouth elongate and grow even sharper. They cut into my lips until; finally, I have to open my mouth to let them grow freely. I grunt in pain as I feel a string of chakra shoot out of my tailbone.

"Wha… What the?! This red chakra…" I here Sasuke whisper. "Where did he get such power…?!"

I laugh as the wind rushes around me. It is not my normal laugh, however. My voice is deeper, and has an odd tone to it.

_Somehow… I like it!_

"I'm going to stop you, Sasuke!" I yell in that same, ominous, voice that the Kyuubi provides me with, "and if I get to break every bone in your body, it'll just be all the sweeter."

Bringing my ankles up off the water that I'm standing on, I force an extreme amount of chakra out of my feet, shooting me off the water toward Sasuke at insane speeds.

Before he has time to react, my fist connects with his face, and he hurls toward the cliff wall. A huge _boom_ echoes through the valley as Sasuke connects with the rock, sending dust and debris everywhere.

I land back on the water lightly, and smirk at the large dust cloud.

_So easy…_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu!"

My eyes widen as a titanic fireball speeds toward me. I leap into the air to avoid the fire jutsu. Landing on one of the cliffs ledge, I grin as I easily spot Sasuke running at me.

His fist flies toward me, and I easily catch it less than inch from my face. I see a slight look of fear appear on his face as I smile at him. I close my hand tightly around his fist, and I laugh as his fist shatters easily.

He grunts in pain and tries to pull away from me.

_I don't think so!_

I glance at his fist, and see that my claws are piercing his wrists. An idea pops into my head.

_Should I?_ the question pops into my head. The answer comes in the resounding form of, _YES!_

"What nice eyes you have Sasuke," I whisper to him, grabbing hold of his other arm's shoulder while he is still disoriented.

Sasuke glares at me with those _beautiful_ Sharingan eyes of his. I shiver as I think of the power that could be gained from such eyes.

_I can see why that bastard, Orochimaru, want him so badly. Too bad he hasn't activated the third stage yet. That would have made this so much more beneficial._

I let out a strong blast of killing intent to keep Sasuke from struggling. It works like a charm, and soon Sasuke is standing frozen in front of me.

I move my hand lower on his arm until I'm gripping just above his elbow. Glancing once more into his eyes, I yank downward with all my strength and laugh in glee as I hear the familiar pop of a dislocation.

The sudden pain jolts Sasuke from his trance, but it's too late. I break his right ankle with a quick kick, and I hold the other still with my chakra tail. He's not going anywhere.

"Does it hurt, Sasuke-kun?" I ask him in a high pitched voice, trying my best to imitate the annoying voice of Sakura.

Did I just think of Sakura as annoying?

I don't give him time to answer that, however, as I thrust the claws of my claws into the area surrounding his left eye. Not far enough in to pierce his brain and kill him, but far enough that I am able to get a grip on his eye. Closing my claws carefully around his eye, I rip it from his face with no small amount of happiness.

He finally gives into the pain and cries out. I laugh at the state that the mighty Uchiha is in. I channel chakra into my right foot, and kick Sasuke in the stomach. He hurls off the ledge, and falls toward the water. With a large splash, my 'best friend' hits the water.

I can feel the flesh that was ripped from Sasuke's hand in my left fist, and his eye in my right. I'm almost giddy with excitement as I stare at Sasuke's precious eye.  
A part of me tells me what I'm doing is wrong. The 'Kyuubi' part of me tells me this will most possibly give me the extra power I need to become Hokage.

The flesh in my left hand drops to the rocky ground as I raise my hand shakily to my left eye. I hesitate only a few seconds before sticking my claws into my own eye socket. I gasp as the pain hits me. Even on my Kyuubi high, it still hurts like a bitch.  
I take a deep breath. I give an almighty tug, and my eye comes free of its socket. I feel the blood gushing out of my eye socket, trickling down my face. My tongue flicks out and tastes the blood running past my mouth.

_Coppery._

In one hand I have the icy blue eye of Uzumaki Naruto, and in the other I hold the dark red eye of Uchiha Sasuke. I slowly turn the hand holding my former eye over, and I watch as the eye falls to the ground. It rolls for a minute before stopping when it hits a rock.

I glance at it for a moment. Raising my foot, a shadow is cast above the eye for a few seconds. My foot stomps down upon the eye, and with a splat, blood spurts from below my foot.

The Kyuubi's chakra is healing my eye quickly. I need to be quick. With one last look at the Sharingan eye I shove it into my eye socket, and smile as I feel everything putting itself together.

I wait patiently for the healing to finish, and soon I can see from both eyes.

Everything seems so much clearer now. Closing my right eye, I wave my right fist in front of my face.

_It's like slow motion._

I walk to the edge of the cliff and look down. There, at the bank of the river, lies Sasuke. He is face down on the ground, unmoving, a pool of blood starting to form under him.

I jump of the cliff, and fall swiftly down to Sasuke. Kyuubi's chakra keeps me from slamming into the ground as I reach it.

Sasuke turns his head to look at me while I approach him. Before I can react, Sasuke flips over and throws a kunai at me.

I catch the kunai inches away from my face.

"Nice try Sasuke," I say continuing my walk toward him. "But in case you haven't noticed…"

I wave my index finger in a circle around my new Sharingan eye.

His eyes widen in what I hope is horror. He knows he cannot defeat me. He knows that I will kill him. He is afraid.

Sasuke struggles to stand up as I reach him. It is all for not, however. No mere genin can stand up to the power of the Nine Tails and live.

He is fully standing by the time I reach him. I see him struggle to move, but his legs will not carry him.

"It seems that there will only be one Uchiha left in this world soon," I laugh in his face, mocking what he has become.

Anger flashes across his bloodied and bruised face. He tries to punch me, but I catch it easily. A kick follows the punch, and that too is stopped with ease.

I decide to rub my victory even more. "Give it up Sasuke-kun," I whisper in his face. "It's over."

To the right of me I vaguely here the sound of something slicing through the air. My instincts are the only things that keep me alive as I duck under a kunai that passed right where my head had been.

Sasuke falls to the ground at the sudden loss of support, landing in a crumbled, groaning heap.

_Pitiful._

A growl escapes my lips as I hide behind a large rock. My heightened hearing observes the sound of someone running across the water. I need to end this quickly, or I will be caught.

Thinking quickly, I pull an explosive note out of my weapons pouch and attach it to a kunai. I waste no time in stabbing the kunai into the ground next to one of Sasuke's legs.

I jump into the air, dodging the kunai and shuriken that are thrown at me as I rise. An explosion goes off below me moments later, and I here an anguished cry. Whether it came from Sasuke or my attacker I do not know.

I am already on top of the cliff now, and I look over to see who had attacked me. A few seconds later my face scrunches in anger at what I see.

I waste no more time watching the two below, opting instead to head off into the forest that border the valley. It would not be safe to return to Konoha at this point, especially when my attacker is a renowned Konoha shinobi.

_I will kill you Hatake Kakashi._


End file.
